Until the Juice Runs Down My Leg
by xxrhiannoneatschildrenxx
Summary: Reader is a Goth who works at a record store in between hunts with TFW. Dean, her boyfriend, thinks her sass and her musical tastes are two of the sexiest things about her, among many others.


You loved your job as a hunter with the Winchesters and their _literal_ guardian angel, but sometimes you needed time away, just as any other normal person would want a break from their jobs.

Blood and guts never bothered you. Hell, all you ever watched were horror films about 90 percent of the time. It was the running around, sitting in the back seat of the Impala, tired, hungry, and covered in Chuck-knows-what. And your strictly vegan diet was hard to keep with all of the trips to fast-food joints and diners between hunts. You didn't want to see another veggie burger for a while. Sam praised you for being a vegan. Cas didn't quite get it, but there's a lot he doesn't quite "get." Dean teased you about it, calling it "rabbit food" and the like, but it didn't bother you in the slightest. You liked it when Dean teased you. Not just verbally either.

You had told Dean that you would like to take the next hunt off, and frankly, you missed you friends at the record shop.

Dean was reluctant to let you stay behind. As much as he loved you and as much as he, Sam and Cas needed your help on these things, he could tell you were starting to get over-tired. He also didn't want you to get seriously hurt.

Even if you did, you would be able to handle it like a champ, but Dean would never forgive himself. You know how he is - he takes full responsibility when something goes wrong.

Sam wouldn't be okay either. He knew how much his brother loved you, and he wouldn't want anything to happen to you either. To be honest, he loved you like you were family already.

It amazed you how Sam and Dean could do this for months at a time. You are just as strong as they are; you just needed time to not be a hunter for a week or two.

You wanted to go back to your other job. The one without the blood and with all of the good music. At least for a while.

The boys had been gone for about a week hunting some demons. You stated in the bunker all by yourself, and it felt strange not having Dean or Sam there with you, but you enjoyed the silence. It was weird being in the bed you shared with him all by yourself, smelling him on your sheets and the clothes you stole from his dresser, but it was kind of relaxing. You missed him a lot, of course, but you weren't sad about it. You knew that him and Sam would take care of it. They would "gank 'em," as your charming lover would say.

You woke up, got dressed in one of Dean's old Jethro Tull t-shirts. You loved that band and let's be honest, you just loved wearing his clothes. His shirts were always so soft and the smelled like him, which is something you loved. It was pretty big on you; it was a bit stretched out due to Dean's spectacular chest and arms. The neck part exposed your cleavage in the slightest bit; nothing too showy. Dean loved it when you wore his clothes. He thought it was the sexiest thing in the world, seeing the fabric loose against your curves that he adored so much. He makes sure he tells you that every chance he gets. Sometimes he gets too carried away and Sam has to tell him to calm down.

You giggle to yourself as you blush at the thought of Dean getting over-excited talking to Sam about how much he loves you (you've overheard it once or twice). You did your hair and makeup, brushed your teeth, etc., the normal routine, before grabbing your purse and keys from the hook behind the door to your and Dean's bedroom. You grabbed your last can of Monster from the fridge on your way out, and out to your little black SUV that Cas thought looked like a hearse (you thought that was the best compliment he ever gave you). And off to work you went.

"Hey...I'm looking for the Led Zeppelin album with the song 'Gallows Pole' on it" a man about in his 60s asked you as you were standing at the register.

"Oh yeah...you're looking for _Led Zeppelin III._ It's right over here...I'll show you," you say politely as you jerk your head towards the left, motioning toward the 'L' section of the store. The man follows you over to the shelves.

"No, I'm looking for _Led Zeppelin IV._ 'Gallows Pole' is on the fourth album," the man says to you as if you have no idea what you're talking about.

You look at him quizzically, not quite annoyed but you think to yourself, _give him some credit, he probably doesn't remember the 70's anyway._

You push away the urge to chuckle to yourself. "Are you sure, sir? I thought that track was on the B side of _Led Zeppelin III._ I'll check." You pull the record from the shelf and out of its sleeve and flip to the second side. "Yup…"Gallows Pole' is the first track on the second side." You put the record back into its sleeve and attempt to hand it to the man, when he snatches out of your hand violently, nearly snapping the vinyl in half. You can hear the cracking of the material and you cringe. " _Hey! Be careful with that! It's an original pressing!"_

"You young kids think you know everything, don't you?!" The man yelled. "I lived in the 70's, and you didn't."

"Yes, sir, I am younger than you. I'm a Zeppelin fan myself...I was just showing you what you asked for."

"Do you happen to know what year _Aqualung_ came out? Since you must know everything about everything, little miss Jethro Tull over here?" he says with eyes on your chest for longer than was comfortable for you.

"First of all, sir, my eyes are up here." You point to your face as you try to keep from punching this asshole in the throat. "Second of all, I do know what year _Aqualung_ came out. It's from 1971." You look at him with your dagger eyes, but still sounding like you want to keep your job.

"Wow...I guess you do know your stuff." The man looks you up and down, making you feel really creeped out. He attempts to look down your shirt, and when he can't see anything, he reaches out to touch your breasts.

" _Hey! What the hell?!"_ you scream.

Just in the nick of time, your boss comes over to relieve you.

"Is there a problem?" your boss asks.

"Yes! Your employee tried to make me look _stupid!_ " the man screamed.

"The man asked me for the Led Zeppelin album that had 'Gallows Pole' on it, so I showed it to him. He thought it was on a different record. He also nearly broke the disc when he grabbed it from me. And then he tried to _grope me._ " You look at the man, giving him your bitchest face. The one that makes Dean know you're actually mad. The one that says it's kind of intimidating.

"I saw that part," you boss says, glaring at the man.

"She's a _fucking bitch!"_ the man spits.

"Okay, sir, stop making a scene, and don't you _dare_ touch anyone again or I'm going to have to remove you myself." your boss says sternly.

" _Fine._ I don't need this today. I'll never buy from your _godforsaken store again!"_ the man bellows.

 _Good riddance,_ you think to yourself.

He tosses the record at you, and you _miraculously_ catch it before the vinyl breaks more than it already has. You take the record out to look at the damage, and you shudder. You _hate_ seeing a piece of art so broken. It makes you feel _physically ill._

"Here, I'll take that. You can go home now. I'll find someone to take your shift. I'm so sorry this happened," your boss says to you, almost as if he could have done something more to prevent it.

"It's okay...he didn't actually touch me or anything. I pushed his hands away. I'm sorry the record broke…" you say, still mourning the death of this _fucking masterpiece of a record._ If Dean saw this, he might actually vomit if he saw the damage. Led Zeppelin is his _favorite band_. Not only that, a creepy man tried to touch his girl. You know how protective he is of you. And you felt pretty close to puking yourself.

"Don't worry about the record. I'm just glad you're okay," your boss says.

Luckily...you're a strong girl and you don't take any shit from anyone. You took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. You thanked Chuck that Dean _wasn't_ there to see what had just happened. You were fine. You felt like you needed a shower, though.

You threw your purse and keys on the bed and stripped your clothes off, throwing your jeans, bra and panties into the hamper in the shower room. You leave the shirt out because you decided it isn't dirty and you still want to wear it.

It finally hit you how much you really miss Dean. You want to be in his strong arms, his loving caress. You want to feel his lips touch yours. You want to hear about how the hunt and the investigations went. You want to hear him tell you how much he missed you while he was gone and how much he loves you.

 _You want his hands on you. In you. You want his mouth on you...you want all of him in the worst way. It's been more than a week, and you wanted him...no, needed him._

 _You needed him. Bad._

You wrap a towel around yourself, and you turn one of the showers on. You stand there for a bit waiting for the water to get hot when you get an idea.

 _No one's here...might as well make the best of it. Dean won't be back for another day or two, most likely._

You walk back through the hallway and into your room. You pull a small bullet vibrator from out of your underwear drawer, and take it with you back into the shower room. You don't even bother to close the door; no one's here. Besides, on the off-chance that Dean comes home early (which you _hope_ happens), you want to be able to hear him when he gets here.

 _He's gonna like what he sees if he_ does _come home early._

You giggle at the thought and take the towel off of your body and hang it on the railing. You step into the shower and shut the curtain around you. The room fills up with steam and warmth, and you feel better already. You seem to forget about the incident at work today; all you can think about is Dean.

You put your head under the water and wet your hair, the feeling of the hot water coating your body heightens your arousal. You let out a small moan without realizing you did it. You run your hands over your body, covering yourself more with the hot water as you turn yourself to face the shower head. You like how the water feels on your face.

 _Remember when Dean came on my face?_

You gasp as you remember that detail of the last time you and Dean had sex. The last time you guys fucked was animalistic and wild; completely uninhibited. The best sex you'd ever had was with Dean, and you wouldn't even doubt it for a second. You've never had a 'facial', and you were positive you wanted another one.

He was _yours_. And you were _his_.

 _I'm his girl, and he can do whatever he wants with me when he gets back._

Without a second thought, you turn and lean against the wall of the shower and move your hands down from your head to you breasts, pinching and twirling a nipple in between forefinger and thumb in each hand. You moan sensually as you feel heat pooling between your legs, and you know it's not just the hot shower.

You take one hand from off of your breast and trace it slowly down your body as you move it down towards your pussy. You spread your legs just enough to feel how wet you are, and you gently, ever so gently, touch your clit with your middle finger. Just as you start to feel it, you hear someone calling for you from outside of the shower room.

"Rhiannon?"

You try to look like you weren't just touching yourself; you very well might have been caught in the act. You panic and don't know how long whoever it is was standing there and how much he heard. You push those thoughts away and answer.

"Who is it?"

"It's Sam. We just got back, and I'm running to the store for a few things...do you need anything while I'm gone?" He sounds like he suspects nothing.

 _That was close._ I _was close._

You think about it for a second. "Yeah, a case of Monster and some hair ties, please and thank you! My purse is on our bed...there's a 20 in my wallet you can take."

"Okay. Dean's just unpacking the Impala. He's almost done. I'll be back in a bit. Call if you need anything."

"Thanks Sammy!"

"No problem!"

You hear Sam leave as you start to wet your face and grab your face wash from the rack and pump a glob into your hand and start to watch your face. As your rinse the last bit of soap and makeup from your face, your vibrator falls off of the ledge it was sitting on and it skids across the floor.

You hear footsteps and someone say "holy shit!"

You freak for a split second, but you realize that you recognize that voice.

 _My baby's home!_

"Couldn't wait until I got home, huh darlin'?" Dean says with a chuckle as he closes the door behind him, and locks it.

" _Baby! You're home! I missed you so much!_ " You pull him close enough to kiss his lips but you try not to get him wet. Not as wet as you are.

He kisses you back passionately for a few seconds before pulling away. "I can tell! Looks like you were busy before I came back." He grins and winks at you. You know, _the wink._

"No, I was about to, but I didn't end up doing anything. I just missed you a ton is all." you say back to him, more seductively than you thought.

"Well, sweetheart, we can change that," Dean grins. "Care if I join you? It was a long, hard fight, and I just need a shower. And you," Dean says lovingly. He's already stripping out of his bloody and dirty clothes, and you make it a point to watch him as he does it.

There's just something about Dean being all dirty. That nearly godlike sculpted body of his... _it does something to you._

 _Dirty in more ways than one...your man is full of surprises._

"Nope...come right in." You smile as you admire the view. You look him up and down as he strips off his boxers, and kicks the pile of clothes he made toward the hamper and steps into the shower with you. He spins you around to face him. You look into his gorgeous green eyes for a minute or two before he pulls your face to his and gives you a kiss so deeply passionate it your knees give out. Dean catches you and holds you up in those strong arms of his.

"Baby, you're trembling...why? Are you _that_ excited to see me?" he asks, with _that goddamned wink again._

" _Mm-hmm…_ " is all you can get out as you wrap your arms around his neck, trying to at least; he slides his hands down your back to cup your ass and gives it a tight squeeze. You moan louder than you thought, Dean almost growling at you. You can feel his dick beginning to poke your stomach, but being the tease he is, he's going to make you wait for it.

"So, baby, tell me about work." Dean says as he puts some shampoo into your hair and begins to work it through.

"It was actually pretty shitty," you begin to say, but you're quick to follow it. "Nothing I couldn't handle though."

"That's my girl," Dean says as he turns your head up to kiss you.

 _But GOD do his fingers feel so good in my hair._

"Well, tell me all about it, sweetheart. I'm here to listen," Dean says as he lays kisses trailing from the bottom of your ear to your collarbone. "Turn around so I can rinse your hair." He gently maneuvers you towards the water and tilts your head back, making sure to not get anything into your eyes.

"Well, there was this one guy who came in today, he had to be in his 60s or something. He came in asking for the Led Zeppelin album that had 'Gallows Pole' on it," you say as he puts some body wash onto a pouf and begins to scrub your shoulders, back, neck, and arms.

"The third album, B-side," he said, as if it was common knowledge for everyone on Earth, like saying the sky is blue. In your case, it was.

Dean scrubs your body gently, making sure to touch you all over as he does, arousing you more and more, and you're beginning to forget what you were talking about. And you can feel him getting harder as well.

"That's what I said! But this guy - _hnnnng -_ didn't believe me. The idiot thought it was on the - _ooohhhh -_ fourth album…" Dean has ditched the pouf and now he's just moving his hands all over your body, up and down, not letting any spot of skin be untouched, leaving goosebumps in their wake. " _Mmmmm..._ I'm sorry, baby... _what was I talking about…_ "

"I just think it's the hottest thing ever," Dean says, his touches getting heavier.

" _Hnnnnnngggg...what is, baby?"_ You're so aroused you can only speak in moaning.

"That you like the same music I do. It just...it's just hot. It's _fucking sexy._ "

He pulls you to him and kisses you again, rougher than before, his tongue wrestling with yours. You pull away from the kiss.

 _My turn._

"Hey babe...kneel down for me...I can't wash your hair from here." you say, because you want to return the favor, and you weren't blessed with having tall person genes, like, say Sam for example.

"That too, sweetheart...how small you are. It's _sexy._ " Dean says as he kneels down onto the floor of the bathtub so you can wash his hair.

You giggle at that as you scrub his hair like he did with you, making him moan back. You scratch the nape of his neck because you know he _loves_ that.

"Well, you're big in all the right places, if you know what I mean," Dean says, _with another fucking wink._ If he winks one more time you might lose it.

You decide to play along. If he's going to tease you, you're going to tease him right back.

"You mean like my _hips?_ My _thighs? Tits? Ass?_ " you answer, making it a point to accentuate each word as slowly and as sexually as you can.

" _Mm-hmm..._ I love all of you...you're _fucking perfect._ "

You finish washing Dean's hair and you have him stand back up so you can wash the rest of his body. You're going to drag this shower out as long as you possibly can. You can feel that the water it losing a lot of its warmth, but the heat between the two of you makes up for it.

"I love you too." You kneel down, eye level with his beautiful cock. You make eye contact with him as you lick him up and down a few times. He's _fucking delicious._

 _Just like always._

He moans and closes his eyes as he threads his fingers through your hair again. You take him into your mouth, little by little because let's face it, it's _impressively bigger than you've ever had,_ you had to be careful to not gag yourself. You suck him off, listening to the sinful sounds he's making to gauge what to do with your mouth. A guttural groan means keep going; the louder he groans, the faster you suck him and lick him. You cup his balls in your hands as you do this, and you can tell you are driving him _absolutely insane._

He makes you stop. " _That's it…"_

You whine, and he pulls you up and kisses your lips, tasting himself on your mouth.

"Babydoll, as much as I love your _pretty little mouth,_ I need to make you cum first, baby. I _have to._ "

At that moment, he shut the water off, and got out of the shower, lifting you out with him effortlessly as if you weigh nothing. He carried you into your bedroom, shutting the door behind him, kissing you violently as he does this. He hurries up and puts his iPod on, flipping to "The Lemon Song," your favorite Led Zeppelin song. Hearing you sing along to the mixtape that Cas made him a while back was what made him fall in love with you all over again.

You make out with each other like horny teenagers until he hooks his hands underneath your thighs, lifting you again and pinning you against your bedroom wall. Holding you with one arm against the wall, he uses his free hand to find your slit and swirl a finger around in it, slowly.

"Jesus fucking _Christ_ baby you're _so fucking wet,_ " Dean moans as he plays with you, eliciting many a gasp and whimper from you.

" _Dean...please, baby...take me to our bed…"_

He doesn't hesitate for a second as he takes you to the bed and tosses you onto it like a ragdoll, making sure not to hurt you.

 _Not too bad._

You giggle; you love it when Dean throws you around. He spreads your legs and gets in between them. He holds your thighs down and begins to go down on you, eating you up as if you were a slice of cherry pie. And you know how much he loves his pie.

You are no longer capable of more than a few words at a time. He removes one hand from your thigh and swings your leg over his shoulder to get at you better. He sucks and nibbles on your clit for a few seconds, and sits up for a minute to look at how undone you are. He slides one long finger inside you and curls it up.

"You are so beautiful, you know that?"

" _Please Dean...more…"_ Your hips buck up against his wrist, and he smiles ferociously.

"You don't need to tell me more than once, babe,"

One more finger glides inside of you to work in tandem with the other one, forefinger and middle finger scissoring inside you as he licks and nips at your clit some more. You can feel that you are _very close to release,_ and he can tell by the sinful noises you're making.

"Do you have any clue how _fucking hot you sound?_ "

" _Oh my God...Dean...fuck...harder, baby, I'm gonna cum!"_

And at that moment, your orgasm came tearing through your body, making you scream your most pornographic obscenities and writhe underneath Dean's tongue and his fingers. You gush all over him.

" _Wow_ , baby, I've seen you squirt for me, but you're never _gushed_ like this before...you must have _really_ missed me."

You are incapable of speaking as Dean works you through your orgasm, licking up what didn't fall onto the sheets and the floor. Once your orgasm is over, Dean slowly pulls his fingers out of you and he crawls on top of you, but you want to be the one in charge this time. You flip him over onto his back and you straddle him.

"Come on, baby, _until the juice runs down my leg,_ " you say as you have Dean rub the tip of his cock on your soaked clit while you straddle him.

"You quote Led Zep's dirtiest song during sex? I really am _the luckiest man on the fucking planet._ "

"Yup, _now fuck me._ "

Dean flipped you onto your back and pounced on you like a _fucking tiger,_ and plowed into you as hard as he could, making you scream in pleasurable pain.

Dean was fucking you so hard that the headboard was smacking against the wall. You didn't notice Sam knocking on the door. He had just come home.

" _Baby, let's cum together."_ Dean said, out of breath but showing no signs of slowing down.

"Jesus, you guys…" Sam swallowed.

Sam walked back down the hall hearing you and Dean have your mindblowing synchronized orgasms.

One after another after another. He can hear you both _from the damn kitchen._

"I should've known why Dean wanted to stay here," Sam said.

With the sound of fluttering feathers, Castiel appears in the kitchen with Sam.

"Ah, they're having intercourse, aren't they?" Castiel asks with a straight face.

"Yup, and apparently have been since I left hours ago." Sam rolls his eyes.

"Why does it sounds so painful?" Castiel is genuinely concerned.

"Because it probably is...she's a small girl." Sam says, stifling laughter. "Technically she's being impaled."

"Impaled?! We should stop it…" He turns to go to the bedroom.

"Cas, no, stay here. They'll wear themselves out eventually."

The joke was on Sam and Cas...you guys fucked each other into oblivion...all night and all morning.

You follow Dean out to the kitchen and Sam is standing against the cupboards, cup of coffee in hand, smirking.

"Wow, you guys _finally_ done fucking?" Sam asks.

"What? I can't fuck my girlfriend in my own home?" Dean says, trying to sound defensive.

"My legs hurt," you say. "Very much worth it though. Next time remind me to put pillows under me."

"You guys are insane." Sam chuckles. "I could hear you all the way from the kitchen."

"Good." Dean chimes back, turning to look at you. "It takes two to...you know...have hardcore sex."

 _There's that goddamned wink again._

Dean decided to take you to a nice park and made a cute picnic for the two of you, complete with vegan sandwiches he made himself, simply because he loves you that much. Dean was nervous for some reason.

"Babe, are you okay? You look like you're having a hard time...is there something I should worry about?" you ask him. You've seen him nervous before...but this wasn't Dean's kind of nervous.

"Yeah, sweetheart, I'm fine. I just want to make this perfect." He stands up and offers his hand to you so you can stand up with him.

"You already are perfect!" you say, giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"That's not what I meant…"

"Oh…?"

"Okay... _son of a bitch_...here goes." Dean gets down on one knee and take your left hand into both of his, and pulls a small black box out of his pocket. "You are the world to me. I would be nothing without you. You have made me a better man just by giving me the time of day, let alone letting me be with you...and I want it to stay this way forever." He pauses to wipe a tear from his eye. "Will you marry me?"

You gasp and clap a hand to your mouth as you begin to cry. You are the happiest woman alive.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" you exclaim through the most joyous tears you've ever cried.

And with that, you and your fiance, Dean Winchester, from that moment forward, lived the greatest lives two hunters could ever live.


End file.
